Never Die
by Rashalla Entalio
Summary: Draco takes some time to think about why everyone is in love with Harry Potter. Songfic, DMHP if you squint really hard, One-shot, Comments appreciated


"**Never Die"**

**By: Rashalla Entalio

* * *

**

**Summery**: Draco takes some time to think about why everyone is in love with Harry Potter. Songfic, DM/HP if you squint really hard

**A/N and Disclaimer**: This is a random little song one-shot. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Arthur A. Levine Books and Warner Bros. hold the rights to Harry Potter. The song "Never Die: is owned by Creed, Wind-Up Entertainment and BMG Entertainment.

Don't, steal, don't sue, and everybody goes home happy.

And now, without further adieu, I give you...

_**Never Die

* * *

**_

_**Hands on a window pane,**_

_**Watching some children laugh and play,**_

_**They're running in circles,**_

_**With candy canes and French braids...  
**_

Draco Malfoy sat in a window seat, over-looking the grounds of Hogwarts. He watched as first and second years frolicked and played, unaware of the grave danger they were in.

It was Draco's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. With the Ministry in ruins and the wizarding world in a state of panic, the only thing keeping the world together was... Draco was loathe to even think his name... Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. _Boy?_ Draco thought, _No, he was a man now. He lost his innocence at the age of one when he defeated the Dark Lord._

Draco's thoughts wandered...

_**Inspired to question...  
**_

"**_What makes us grown-ups anyway?_**" Draco whispered.

He thought about it for some time, all the while watching the children below him playing, laughing... living. Living: That was something he had never been able to do. He had been raised to be Lucius Malfoy's perfect replacement. He was to have the grace, poise and ambition innate to the Malfoy name. Unfortunately, for Draco's father, Draco had also inherited the Black's sense of rebellion. [1]

_I am not_, Draco thought fiercely, on _this side because I believe in the cause... I'm on this side because I believe it will prevail, because I believe that Harry Potter will come out on top, just like ha always had._ _To think_, Draco chuckled to himself, _I used to strive to beat Potter in everything, or at least be his equal._ Draco grimaced. _The only thing I have ever beaten Potter at is being cold-hearted and malicious._

The former Malfoy heir sighed.

What was it about Harry Potter that was so remarkable? There had to be something. Everyone knew that Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, but Draco wanted to know how and why.

Once again Draco looked down at the young students below him. _Hmmm_, Draco thought, _maybe that's it. Potter has always been able to come across as innocent and he always manages to enjoy the little things in life._ His youthful determination was what had kept Harry Potter alive for all of these years.

Draco suddenly had an epiphany. He realized that that was what had made him change sides. He was what had changed Draco's mind. _Harry Potter_, Draco thought, _I guess I should thank you...  
_

_**So let the children play,**_

_**Inside your heart always,**_

_**And death you will defy,**_

'_**Cause your youth will never die...  
**_

The war was at its harshest, its dreariest. Everyone was looking for something, whether it was hope or relief from the pains of war. Yet, Harry potter managed to pull it off and comfort others at the same time.

_**In searching for substance,**_

_**We're clouded by struggle's haze,**_

_**Remember the meaning**_

_**Of playing out in the rain...  
**_

Draco glanced down one last time before leaving. He chuckled when he saw Harry, soaking wet from the rain, playing soccer with a group of second years.

'**_Cause your youth will never die...  
_**

**The End...?

* * *

**

[1] Everybody knows that Draco's mother's maiden name is Narcissa Black. If not, well... now you know.

This was meant to be a one-shot, but now that I think about it, there's a lot of room for expansion. Oh well, depends on if anyone likes it wink, wink, nudge, nudge Yeel if ya like it, nice and loud, 'cause my muse is a bit hard of hearing... or just leave a nice little comment and I'll handle the yelling to my muse.

Cheers for now-- Rasha


End file.
